Snapes heimlicher Verehrer
by Djap
Summary: Tja, um das Pairing rauszufinden müsstet ihr die Story lesen, aber bei mir ist das nicht so schwer zu erraten : vorsicht, Lyrics!


Snapes heimlicher Verehrer

Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction

Genre: Slash – also wer etwas gegen homosexuellen Bettgeschichten hat, sollte schnellstmöglich wieder diese Seite wegklicken. Allen anderen (ja, besonders allen sabbernden Lemonfreaks) viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Autor: Djap

Warnung: Ich habe mich hier erst zum zweiten Mal an Gedichten versucht, also seid bitte nicht zu streng mit mir, okay? Dafür schreib ich auch ne schöne Lemon… liebguck

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy!

Gewidmet: Luna, die mich mit so vielen tollen Geschichten versorgt, und allen anderen Snape Fans der ganzen Welt!

Kontakt: djap-chanweb.de

Kommis erwünscht

Snapes heimlicher Verehrer

Ist das mal wieder ein Sommer gewesen! Natürlich hatte ich schön brav weiterhin den Schoßhund für Lucius gemimt. Selten hatte ich ihn in so schlechter Laune erlebt, aber ich frage mich, wie ich mich nach zwei Wochen Askaban wohl so an seiner Stelle gefühlt hätte.

Ja, genau zwei Wochen hatte es gedauert, bis die Todesser wieder aus Askaban frei gekommen waren. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich nach diesem doch sehr ereignisreichen Jahr etwas Urlaub bekommen würde, aber es sollte wohl mal wieder nicht sein.

Und dann immer der Riesenstress zwischen Lucius' Versteck und dem Phönixorden hin- und herzudüsen. Der schodderige alte Besen pfiff aus dem letzten Loch – mal abgesehen davon, dass ich einfach fürchterlich fliege.

Aber jetzt endlich war ich wieder zu Hause in Hogwarts. Außer mir waren schon alle angekommen, und das Essen war auch schon vorbei, ich war diesmal ziemlich spät dran.

Mit wehendem Mantel und bepackt mit meinen zwei Reisekoffern rauschte ich also den Kerker entlang bis ich an einem ganz bestimmten Wandteppich stehen blieb. Ich schaute mich um, ob auch niemand außer mir auf dem Gang war, dann sprach ich das oberpeinliche Codewort, dass Albus sich für meine privaten Gemächer ausgedacht hatte.

„Lakritze!"

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, als sich eine versteckte Tür öffnete und eintrat. Der Raum war ziemlichstickig, also öffnete ich ersteinmal das Fenster.

Ja, richtig gelesen. Da soll noch einer sagen, es brächte keine Vorteile mit sich der Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu sein. Schließlich besaß ich das einzige echte Fenster im ganzen Kerker.

Ich drängelte mich anschließend zu meinem Bett durch und klatschte meine Koffer darauf. Die Matratze quietschte vertraut und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

Endlich daheim!

Kurz darauf sog ich scharf Luft ein. Was zum Henker lag denn da auf meinem mit dunkelgrüner Seide bezogenem Kopfkissen?

Eine mit dunkelgrüner Schleife versiegelte Schriftrolle war dort zu finden.

In verschnörkelten Buchstaben die ich unmöglich zuordnen konnte stand darauf mein Name geschrieben. Aber wer könnte wohl in meine Privatgemächer gelangt sein, um ihn hier zu hinterlassen? Sofort kam mir der Gedanke, dass es bestimmt eine Art Falle sein musste.

Eine lange Minute haderte ich mit mir selbst, doch dann siegte meine Neugierde.

Ich brach das Siegel und entrollte das angekokelte Pergament – egal, wer es verfasst hatte, er besaß definitiv Stil. Die Brandmale waren absichtlich angebracht worden. Die Herkunft der Schrift verschloss sich mir auch weiterhin, sie war absichtlich bis ins Unkenntliche verschnörkelt.

Lieber Severus

Bist mir so fern und doch so nah

unfreundlich und doch wunderbar!

Ich kenne deine Freud, ich kenne dein Leid,

vieles zwischen uns bleibt stets entzweit!

Mein Herz war dir früher niemals wohlgesonnen

doch denkt es fortan bloß an unsere Fleischeswonnen.

Will fortan stets an deiner Seite sein

Dein Gefährte, treu und rein.

Deine Gestalt, ganz in Schwarz gehüllt,

hat mich mit ungekannten Gefühlen erfüllt.

Hab wilden schmerz in deinen Augen erkannt,

hast dich dabei tief in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Trauer in deinen Augen ungestüm und wild

Kann einfach nicht vergessen dieses Bild.

Wünschte mir ein einz'ges ehrliches Lächeln von dir zu sehen.

Doch ich weiß das wird wohl nie geschehen.

Verzeih mein aufdringliches Begehren

Wollt dir bloß zeigen mein verzweifeltes Verzehren.

Hab keine Furcht, ich will dich nicht bedrängen

Gar dich mit meinem Gefühl beengen.

Werd dir in Zukunft nichts mehr zukommen lassen

Wenn du wünschst ich soll es unterlassen.

Doch haben meine Worte unerwartet dich berührt,

wird schnell ein weiterer Brief herbeigeführt.

Hinterlasse einfach wenn du unterrichtest Zaubertrank,

mir eine Nachricht, Text oder fort,

jeden zweiten Schultag immerfort,

dann kannst du dir sicher sein um meinen Dank.

Tags drauf wird dann eine Nachricht klein,

von mir verfasst, hoffentlich dein Herz erfreuen.

So schlafe wohl und träume schön

Auch ich werd dich in meinen Nächten sehen.

Unterzeichnet war sie mit zwei ineinander unkenntlich verschlungenen Initialen, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Ich bekam einen ganz trockenen Mund, als ich die Nachricht zum ersten Mal las. Ich konnte und wollte das einfach nicht glauben.

Hier hatte sich bestimmt jemand mit mir einen ziemlich schlechten scherz erlaubt! Ich schaute mich misstrauisch in meinen räumen um (nach versteckte Kamera und so) konnte aber nichts weiterhin Ungewöhnliches dort vorfinden.

Ich las den Brief noch zwei weitere Male bevor ich ihn in den Mülleimer warf. So ein Mumpitz aber auch!

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich ihn schließlich wieder herausfischte und erneut las. Dann zerknüllte ich ihn zornig und warf ihn wieder zurück.

Anschließend ging ich ohne Umwege in mein Bad und nahm eine erfrischende eiskalte Dusche, um wieder einen klaren kopf zu kriegen.

Es dauerte also etwa 19 5/7 Minuten bevor ich den Brief erneut aus dem Mülleimer fischte und zum Lesen glattstrich. Ich seufzte dabei theatralisch über meinen eigenen Narzissmus.

so ungern ich das auch zugab, die Worte schmeichelten mir ungeheuer. Es geschah in letzter Zeit für meinen Geschmack einfach zu selten, bisweilen nie, dass ich derartige Worte von jemandem zu hören bekam. Zumindest war es auf jeden Fall eine Weile her, dass mich jemand nicht als Lehrer, Kollege oder Handlanger, sondern als begehrenswerten Mann sah und so gütig war mir das auch noch mitzuteilen.

Ich fasste also den Entschluss, dass ich auf den Brief antworten würde, egal für wie kindisch ich das normalerweise gehalten hätte. Ich fragte mich dabei natürlich, wer denn wohl der Autor sei und versuchte den Kreis der Verdächtigen etwas einzuengen.

Nach zweistündiger, eifriger Überlegung schrieb ich schließlich 3 Namen vor mir aufs Pergament, die meiner Meinung nach als einzige in frage kamen.

Immerhin kennen mich nicht viele Menschen in echter Wut und Trauer, und die Worte des Briefes schienen da auf eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit hinzuweisen.

Also schrieb ich Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy und Albus Dumbledore. Und alle drei Namen bereiteten mir auf verschiedene Weise Unbehagen.

Anschließend grübelte ich darüber nach, was ich denn überhaupt antworten wollte. Mir schossen so viele Fragen durch den Kopf, dass mir nach einer halben Stunde auf ein leeres Blatt starren der Schädel brummte. Also entschied ich mich ersteinmal dazu meine koffer auszupacken und eine Kleinigkeit essen zu gehen. Als ich endlich gesättigt war wurde es schon späte Nacht und ich wollte so langsam wirklich mal ins Bett, morgen musste ich schließlich unterricht geben!

Also entschied ich mich einfach für die beiden Kernfragen, die ich schließlich zu Pergament brachte.

Lieber Unbekannter

Dann überlegte ich es mir anders und strich das lieber durch – wir wollten ja schließlich nicht zu vertraut sein, nicht wahr? Also

Unbekannter,

er bist du, und vor allem was willst du wirklich von mir?

Gez. S. Snape

Dann versiegelte ich die Rolle und legte sie auf meinen Nachttisch, damit ich sie am nächsten morgen nicht vergessen würde.

Am nächsten morgen als ich mit flatternden Nerven mein Zimmer verließ wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich heute wenigstens einen weiteren Namen auf meiner Liste würde eintragen müssen.

Ich schlurfte also ziemlich aufgeregt in die große Halle um zu frühstücken, als mich der harte Alltag auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte. Auf dem Sessel für den Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste saß kein geringerer als Remus Lupin. Nachdem Lucius in Askaban gelandet war, war der widerstand gegen einen Werwolf im Lehrerkollegium erstaunlich schnell ebgeebbt.

Remus sah jetzt gesünder aus, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er wieder arbeiten konnte schien ihm gut getan zu haben.

Mein Blick verfinsterte sich jedoch sogleich wieder, denn das bedeutete ja auch, dass ich dieses Jahr den Unterricht wieder nicht würde führen können. Mist!

Grummelnd und schlecht gelaunt ließ ich mich also neben Lupin nieder ohne ihn groß zu grüßen. Das ersparte mir aber leider keine freudige Begrüßung seinerseits:

„Guten morgen Severus! Schöner Tag heute, was?"

Ich verschluckte mich promt an meinem Toast und starrte ihn nach einem mittelschweren Hustenanfall böse an.

Seit wann war es dem denn erlaubt mich anzusprechen?

Als ich seine Augen sah erstarrte ich zu Eis. Er lächelte. Und nicht nur das. Er lächelte freundlich! Er lächelte mich freundlich an und prostete mir zu! JETZT HILF MIR ENDLICH JEMAND! Mag ihm denn dafür niemand einen Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Hals hetzen verdammt? Shit, shit, shit!

Ich muss kalkweiß geworden sein, denn ich spürte, wie mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Weiß der Henker wo es sich jetzt gerade rumtrieb, aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn mich jetzt jemand gestochen hätte, hätte sich kein Tropfen gezeigt!

Ich verließ verdattert und wortlos den Ort des Grauens sobald mir das recht unauffällig möglich war. Ich stürzte in meine Räume und versuchte erst einmal wieder zu mir zu kommen.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Remus Lupin der Verfasser dieses Briefes gewesen ist? Ich dachte zweifelnd darüber nach, kam dann aber zu dem Ergebnis, dass ich ihn wohl oder übel auf die Liste schreiben müsste. Auch er, so musste ich leider zugeben kannte mich in wahrer Trauer und Wut.

Ich verstaute die Pergamentrolle schließlich wieder, versuchte meine Gedanken wieder etwas unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde des neuen Schuljahres.

Als ich sah, wen ich heute Morgen als erste Schüler malträtieren durfte hellte sich meine Laune augenblicklich etwas auf und ich vergaß meine Aufregung, ob ich überhaupt eine Antwort bekommen würde – ganz zu schweigen von dem Geheimnis, wer der Verfasser war.

Vor mir saß keine geringere Klasse als die sechste, und zwar Gryffindors und Slytherins. Ich überlegte, womit ich das neue Jahr wohl am glorreichsten beginnen konnte, und dazu fiel mir nur eines ein: Potter ärgern!

Im letzten Jahr war ich zwar dazu übergegangen, nachdem er mich beim Okklumentikunterricht so tief enttäuscht hatte, ihn zu ignorieren - schlicht und ergreifend um ihn nicht einfach zu avra kedavran - aber ich wusste, dass ich das nicht länger würde aufrecht erhalten zu können. Ja, ja, ich geb's ja zu: es macht einfach tierischen Spaß ihn zu triezen.

„Nun, Potter, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sie sich noch vom letzten Jahr behalten haben! Kann ja eh nicht viel sein, da sie letztes Jahr in meinem unterricht ja schon so miserable Ergebnisse erzielt hatten. Was wissen sie also noch über die Verwendung von Mondstein?"

Potter erhob sich und ich muss zugeben, dass es mich ein wenig irritierte, wie sicher er dabei aussah. Aber seine Antwort verblüffte mich noch umso mehr.

„Mondstein wird in speziellen magischen Bergwerken gefördert, wobei hohe Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erforderlich sind. Der Stein darf keinem direkten Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt werden, muss also in speziellen lichtundurchlässigen Gefäßen transportiert werden. Diese Behälter müssen auch hitzeresistent sein, da der Stein nicht mit bloßer Hand angefasst werden darf, weil er viel zu heiß ist. Er ist Bestandteil vieler wichtiger Verbindungen in Zaubertränken zum Beispiel dem Vielsafttrank. Dabei darf er aber stets nur in kleinen Mengen zugegeben werden, da er sonst jeglichen Zaubertrank verdirbt. Oftmals ist der zu hoch angegebene Anteil an Mondstein ein sicherer Beweis dafür, dass der Verfasser des Rezeptes keine Ahnung von der wirklichen Zaubertrankkunst besitzt. Wird der Mondstein zu starken Erschütterungen ausgesetzt oder kommt mit Einhornblut in Berührung explodiert er sofort und kann dabei schon in geringen Mengen eine Fläche von London verwüsten. Reicht das?"

Ich musste es offen zugeben: Ich war sprachlos. Potters Aufsatz über den Mondstein war derart miserabel gewesen, wie ich es sonst nur von Longbottem kannte und jetzt leierte Potter mir mit solch einer Selbstverständlichkeit eine astreine Handhabungsliste herunter, wie ich sie selbst von Miss Granger nicht erwartet hätte. Das musste einfach ein Zufall sein, immerhin war das immer noch Potter!

Ich versuchte noch zwei weitere Fragen, wobei ich bei der letzten sogar auf Stoff der vierten Klasse zurückgriff. Es blieb jedoch bei dem gleichen Ergebnis. Potter gab selbstsicher seine Antworten, setzte sich und schaute mich bloß aufmerksam und ohne weitere Gemütsregung an. So sehr ich es wollte, für diese Antworten konnte ich ihm wirklich nichts abziehen. Zu dumm aber auch, dann musste eben jemand anderes dran glauben.

„Na schön Longbottem, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie gut sie vorbereitet sind."

Und da hatte ich endlich meine Treffer. Ich weidete mich derart an Longbottems kläglichen Versuchen nicht vor Scham im Boden zu versinken, dass ich bis zur Bereitung des heutigen Trankes Potters Sinneswandel ganz vergaß.

Erst als ich ihn wie üblich mit Draco zusammentat fiel es mir wieder ein, wie merkwürdig er sich verhalten hatte. Auch die Zubereitung des für diese Altersstufe wirklich schweren Trankes schien ihm keine Probleme zu bereiten, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Tischnachbarn.

Da erst fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich heute ja Draco beobachten wollte, um herauszufinden, ob er vielleicht den Brief geschrieben hatte.

Und was ich sah verschlug mir zum zweiten – nein mit Lupin thetralischseufz sogar zum dritten Mal – an diesem denkwürdigen morgen die Sprache. So offen wie Draco mich anhimmelte war es mir ein absolutes Rätsel, dass er noch nicht mitten im Unterricht über mich hergefallen war.

Zwar schaffte auch er den Trank in einer ganz ordentlichen Zeit fertigzustellen, aber dazwischen schaute er immer wieder sehnsüchtig zu mir, starrte mich sabbernd und verträumt an, und lief jedes Mal rot an, wenn er bemerkte, dass ich seinen Blick erwiderte.

Nun, der Blonde ist wirklich hübsch, darin steht er seinem Vater in nichts nach, und auch sein Stolz ist wirklich sehr bemerkenswert, dennoch spürte ich einen Stich im Herzen, weil ich wusste, dass er ein Schüler war. Und so anziehend ich ihn selbst auch finden mochte, ein Verhältnis zwischen uns käme nie in frage.

Ich hoffte, dass er den Brief nicht geschrieben habe, auch wenn es jetzt sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass er es war. Denn dann würde ich diesen Kontakt sofort abbrechen müssen.

Doch dieser denkwürdige Morgen war noch nicht vorbei: ein weiterer Schock sollte mich noch ereilen. Als die Schüler ihre Phiolen abgaben zum testen, stand Miss Granger nicht minder sabbernd vor mir. Ich erschrak dabei dermaßen dass ich einen unsnapemäßigen Abgang nach hinten von meinem Stuhl machte. Dabei holte ich mir am Bücherregal eine heftige Beule, während Draco und Miss Granger sofort mit besorgtem Gesicht zur Stelle waren.

Dabei plapperten sie im Chor auf mich ein:

„Aber Professor Snape…"

„…sie müssen vorsichtiger sein…"

„…fühlen sie sich nicht wohl…?"

„…Soll ich sie zur Krankstation bringen…?"

„…wenn er mit jemandem geht, dann natürlich mit mir du doofe Ziege…!"

„…Als ob irgend jemand freiwillig mit dir irgendwohin gehen würde du blöder Ochse!...

„…jetzt reichts aber du dämliche Henne!"

- „GENUG!" donnerte ich schließlich in die Runde bevor noch mehr Tiere beleidigt werden konnten. Die beiden Streithähne schauten mich beide betroffen an und sahen plötzlich synchron so aus, als würden sie am liebsten anfangen zu heulen weil IHR Snape sie so angeblafft hatte.

Ich beschloss beide zu ignorieren und fand schließlich etwas, was mir etwas Genugtuung beschaffte. Potter hielt sich vor Lachen über meinen kleinen Unfall den Bauch und kugelte sich dabei auf seinem Tisch.

„Potter, 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryfindor, wegen unmöglichem Verhalten in meinem Klassenraum. Und jetzt verschwinden sie alle endlich zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht!"

Doch wieder bekam ich nur eine halbe Befriedigung durch meine Tat. Potter sah nicht einmal ansatzweise betroffen aus. Im Gegenteil grinste er noch immer breit, als er sein Sachen zusammenpackte und verschwand. Was war bloß mit ihm passiert in den Ferien? Hatte ich was nicht mitgekriegt?

Endlich leerte sich der Klassenraum, und ich schlich zum Waschbecken, um meine Beule zu kühlen.

Langsam aber sicher versuchte ich diese recht ungewöhnliche Neuigkeit zu verdauen: Hermine Granger war ziemlich in mich verknallt! Ach du meine Güte! Jetzt war ich wirklich völlig perplex. Meinen eigenen Vorlieben folgend hatte ich automatisch angenommen, ein Mann hätte mir den Brief geschrieben.

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit ja eigentlich viel größer war, dass eine Frau ihn verfasst hatte? Ich musste dringend heute Abend den Brief erneut lesen und darauf untersuchen, ob es einen Hinweis auf das Geschlecht des Verfassers gab. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nicht wirklich wohl dabei, mit einer Frau solche Briefe zu schreiben. In meiner Phantasie beschäftigte ich mich schließlich ausschließlich mit Männern. Na ja, heute nach dem Unterricht würde ich hoffentlich klüger sein.

Der Unterricht bis zum Mittagessen lief eigentlich wie gewohnt ab, aber heute schien es keine Entspannungspausen für mich zu geben. Schon beim Mittagessen sprach Dumbledore mich an, dass ich mich vor meinem nächsten Unterricht bei ihm melden sollte. Dabei lag seine Hand unentwegt auf meiner Schulter und übte einen warmen sanften Druck aus. Ich wäre am liebsten gestorben. Ich würde das niemals freiwillig zugeben, aber ich mochte Dumbledore. Ohne ihn wäre ich sehr wahrscheinlich ein wahrer Untertan des dunklen Lords, aber er hat sich immer für mich eingesetzt. Aber mir Dumbledore dabei vorzustellen, wie wir... schauder Das ist ja fast so schlimm wie Granger! brrr

Dem Himmel sei Dank ließ er aber keine Bemerkung hinsichtlich eines Briefes fallen und unterließ es auch mir wieder so nahe zu kommen.

Dann kam der nächste Schlag für mich: zwar kann ich Dumledore mit Sicherheit von meiner Liste streichen, aber um was er mich jetzt bat, war nichts besseres. Er bat mich doch tatsächlich Potters Okklumentikunterricht fortzuführen.

„Aber warum ich? Sie haben doch gesehen, dass er nicht bereit ist, von mir zu lernen. Ihnen sollte klar sein, dass das zu nichts führen wird."

„Severus, ich finde jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, egal welchen Fehler man gemacht hat. Und ich denke, dass er nach dem letzten Schuljahr sehr wohl den Sinn des Unterrichts begriffen hat."

„Na schön Albus. Ein weiterer Versuch, sonst nichts. Und wenn daraus nichts wird, habe ich davon endlich meine Ruhe, versprochen?"

Dumbledore nickte und reichte mir ein Zitronenbonbon, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit nie angenommen hätte jetzt aber zufrieden lutschte um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Damit war ich entlassen.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich heute noch weitere Überraschungen ertragen würde können, als ich, wie könnte es auch anders sein, auf dem Weg zum Kerker über Lupin stolperte.

„Ah Severus! Ich habe dich schon gesucht. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir etwas Veritaserum herstellen könntest. Du weißt doch wie schlecht ich immer in Zaubertränken war, und ich bräuchte etwas davon für meinen Unterricht."

Mir fielen die Augen aus dem Kopf als ich seine Blicke bemerkte. Verdammt noch mal war denn hier wirklich jeder scharf auf mich? Ziemlich anzüglich schaute er mir gerade auf den Po als ich händeringend seine Aufmerksamkeit suchte:

„Das wird aber eine Weile dauern. Ich werde dir bescheid sagen, wenn es fertig ist. Jetzt muss ich aber zum Unterricht."

Und schwupps, war ich wieder vor ihn geflüchtet. Etwas gehetzt stand ich jetzt also in der Klasse, nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir zugeschlagen hatte. Meine Schüler schauten mich zwar etwas irritiert an, aber dieser Tag war so oder so nicht mehr zu retten. Oder?

Endlich wieder in meinen Gemächern. Nervös und aufgeregt nach diesem recht ereignisreichen Tag stand ich jetzt also in der Tür und traute mich einfach nicht aufs Bett zu schauen. Was wenn all die Aufregung umsonst gewesen war, und ich gar keine weiteren Briefe mehr bekommen würde? Mit klopfendem Herzen schaffte ich es endlich meine Augen auf das Kopfkissen zurichten.

Mein Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hopser, als ich sah, dass mein Brief fort war. Daraus schloss ich einfach, dass ich weitere Post bekommen würde.

Wäre etwas derartiges nicht absolut unter meiner Würde gewesen hätte ich vor Vorfreude glatt Purzelbäume geschlagen.

Der nächste Tag verlief im Vergleich zum Tag davor recht ereignislos. Ich ging Lupin aus dem Weg so gut ich konnte, ignorierte alle sonstigen schmachtenenden Blicke und verbrachte den ganzen Tag in einer Art vorfreudigen Trance. Einen Dämpfer verpasste mir bloß die Tatsache, dass ich Potter noch davon zu unterrichten hatte, dass er sich bei mir zum Unterricht einfinden sollte.

Ich passte ihn beim Mittagessen ab und zog ihn in eine dunkle Ecke.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Professor Snape?"

„Dumbledore hat mich gebeten deinen Okklumentikunterricht fortzuführen."

Ich erwartete eine missmutige Reaktion, aber Potter sah mich bloß weiterhin ruhig an. Langsam aber sicher brachte der Kerl mich zum kochen.

„Und ich habe zugestimmt. Also finde dich morgen Abend 18.00 Uhr in meinem Büro ein, und wehe, du hast diesmal wieder nicht geübt."

Ich wäre nicht Severus Snape hätte ich so etwas nicht gesagt.

Potter nickte bloß und fügte dann weiterhin ruhig hinzu:

„Darüber werden sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen. Also morgen Abend Professor."

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und ich fühlte mich irgendwie nicht gut. Dieser Potter war mir definitiv unheimlich. Aber egal, ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Immerhin würde es heute Abend einen Brief für mich geben – so hoffte ich ja zumindest. Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht:

Sofort erblickte ich das auf meinem Kopfkissen liegende Pergament. Ich stürmte sofort hin und sah, dass darin eine schwarze Rose eingewickelt war.

Ich fühlte mich noch geschmeichelter: Wann ist es das letzte Mal gewesen, dass mir jemand eine Blume geschenkt hatte? Und dann auch noch solch eine edle?

Ehrfürchtig rollte ich das Pergament aus, das dieselbe Aufmachung hatte wie auch das letzte.

Lieber Severus

Wer ich bin, möchte ich aus Furcht nicht sagen

Doch was ich will darfst du mich gerne fragen.

Will dir zeigen mit Wort und Geschenk

Dass ich da bin, dass ich an dich denk!

So nimm als meine Gabe diese Rose fein

Dann bist du für eine kurze Zeit ganz mein.

Rieche ihren kraftvollen süßen Duft,

fühle wie mein Herz dich dabei ruft!

Erwarte voller Freude deine weiteren Fragen,

möchte noch Vieles dir zu sagen wagen.

So schlafe wohl und träume schön

Auch ich werd dich in meinen Träumen sehen!

Der Brief trug dieselbe Unterschrift, aus der ich einfach nicht schlau wurde. Es waren bestimmt Initialien, die ineinander verschlungen waren, aber ich erkannte keine klare Struktur.

Ich tat wie mir geheißen, schloss die Augen und sog den Duft der Rose ein. Es fühlte sich himmlisch an. Das einzige was diesen Moment störte war die Tatsache, dass ich noch immer nicht wusste, wer mein Verehrer war.

Aber andererseits… plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so wichtig war es zu erfahren. Immerhin schien dieser jemand absolut überzeugt davon zu sein, dass aus uns eh nie etwas werden kann. Warum sollen wir uns dann also nicht dieses harmlose Vergnügen gönnen? Es war lange her, dass ich so etwas Verrücktes getan hatte, und das hier machte mich neugierig.

Ich beschloss es einfach zu versuchen. Also setzte ich mich mit einem Pergament an meinen Schreibtisch und überlegte mir, was ich schreiben sollte.

Nach zwei ruhelosen Stunden, in denen ich immer wieder was trank und dementsprechend oft zur Toilette ging wurde mir klar dass ich nicht schreiben konnte, wenn ich nicht wußte, an wen ich schriebe. Fieberhaft suchte ich nach einer Lösung.

Bis mir etwas einfiel, das funktionierte.

Und das schrieb ich dann auch gleich an erster Stelle auf das Pergament:

Lieber Unbekannter,

Es schmeichelt mir, dass es dich gibt. Doch irgendwie fällt es mir schwer zu schreiben, wenn ich nicht weiß, an wen meine Worte gehen. Aber ich akzeptiere deinen Wunsch, dass ich nicht erfahren soll, wer du bist. Deshalb hoffe ich, dass folgende Lösung für dich okay sein wird:

Ich stelle mir einfach vor, dass du jemand bist, der mir in jungen Jahren einst viel bedeutete. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht sein kannst, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mir sonst helfen soll.

Ich werde auch nichts weiter zu dir fragen, nur eine Sache möchte ich unbedingt noch wissen, und ich hoffe sehr, dass dich diese Frage nicht erschrecken wird:

Bist du ein Mann oder eine Frau? Diese Frage ist mir wichtig.

Vielen dank für die wundervolle Rose, auch ich werde dir ein kleines Präsent hinterlassen, bei dem du an mich denken sollst. Auch ich freue mich sehr auf deine nächste Nachricht, und bin neugierig, wohin uns diese Bekanntschaft führen wird. Nun wünsche ich auch dir eine schöne Nacht, und die besten Träume

dein Severus

Ich las den Brief noch einige Male durch, verbesserte hier oder da noch etwas beließ es aber im Großen und Ganzen bei diesem ersten Entwurf.

Dann ging ich zu meinem Süßigkeitenversteck und suchte nach den Pralinen. Als ich sie gefunden hatte suchte ich die Zartbitterpraline heraus, die meine liebste war und legte sie zu dem Brief auf meinen Nachttisch.

Dann machte ich mich bettfertig und verschwand in meiner Koje.

Der nächste Tag verlief nicht mehr ganz so ruhig. Ich konnte Lupin nicht ausweichen, und ließ mich von ihm sogar zu einem gemeinsamen Ausflug am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade überreden. Was musste der Kerl meine gute Laune auch gleich so schamlos ausnutzen. Es war fast unmöglich seinen Blick von meinem Hintern wegzukriegen.

Und das war noch nicht einmal das Highlight des Tages: Nein, jemand, den ich eigentlich von meiner Liste ausgeschlossen hatte, meldete sich auch mal wieder. Als ich aufwachte saß eine Eule vor mir von der ich noch immer nicht weiß, wie zum Teufel sie in das Zimmer gekommen war. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie etwas mit meinem Besucher gemein.

Sie wussten beide einen Weg, den ich offensichtlich nicht kannte. Na ja, jedenfalls war jetzt auch Lucius wieder im Rennen, denn er war der mysteriöse Absender der Eule. In dem Paket, das er mir gesendet hatte befanden sich Unmengen von wichtigen verbotenen Utensilien für schwarzmagische Zaubertränke.

Okay, manchmal war er doch auch ein Schatz, selbst wenn er für den dunklen Lord arbeitete. Er hatte wirklich nichts vergessen, und ich machte gleich eine Bestandsaufnahme, um meine schwarzmagischen Tränke aufstocken zu können. Bei Gelegenheit würde ich noch in die Winkelgasse reisen müssen um die restlichen Utensilien zu besorgen.

Da Lucius es aber geschafft hatte mir diese Sachen unbemerkt zu schicken wird er wohl auch in der Lage sein, mir ein einfaches Stück Pergament ins Zimmer zu schmuggeln. Also wieder einer mehr.

Dann am Abend hatte ich ja noch die obligatorische Okklumentikstunde zu geben. Natürlich war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies alles in einem Desaster für Potter enden würde, und das Thema dann endlich ein für allemal vergessen sein würde. Tja, wieder nix.

MEIN Desaster begann schon mit der Pünktlichkeit. Ich ging 5 Minuten vor 18.00 Uhr zu meinem Büro bloß um festzustellen, dass Potter dort schon gleichmütig auf mich wartete. Diesmal war ich vorsichtiger gewesen und hatte die entsprechenden Gedanken im Denkarium in meinen Räumen gelassen – so etwas würde nicht noch einmal passieren.

Mein Unterricht begann ohne größere Umschweife.

„Also Potter. Nehmen sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und dann zähle ich bis drei. Eins… zwei… drei… Legilimens…"

Sofort strömten Potters mir inzwischen bekannten Gedanken auf mich ein. Ich bewegte mich vorwärts in seinem Kopf, bis ich plötzlich auf eine Barriere stieß. Da war etwas, dass er mir unter keinen Umständen preisgeben wollte. Als er den Zauberstab schwang und die richtige Formel flüsterte, um mich aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, konnte ich nicht anders als ihn ungläubig anzustarren.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick ruhig, bevor er leise antwortete:

„Ich sagte doch, dass sie sich nicht mehr sorgen müssen, ob ich übe. Ich bin bloß hier um mehr zu lernen."

Ich konnte nicht anders als anerkennend zu nicken. Zum ersten Mal versuchte ich ihm aufrichtig hilfreiche Tipps zu geben ohne ihn anzugiften. Er befolgte alles was ich vorschlug so gut er konnte und mit großer Mühe. Tatsächlich hatte er noch immer Probleme seinen Kopf zu leeren, aber er landete nur noch jedes zweite Mal auf dem Boden.

Ich entließ ihm mit dem nächsten Termin und diesmal ohne den Hinweis dass er üben sollte – irgendwie erschien es mir sinnlos und sogar für meine Verhältnisse zu unfair. Irgendetwas war eindeutig mit diesem Jungen geschehen, aber zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, dass auch ich mich seit dem damaligen Zwischenfall verändert hatte.

Der nächste Brief, den ich von meinem Unbekannten erhielt ließ mich aufatmen. Gewohnt in Wort und Reim berichtete er mir, dass er ein Mann sei, und dass er hoffe, dass mich das jetzt nicht dazu verleite den Kontakt abzubrechen.

Er meinte außerdem, dass er es für eine großartige Idee halte, dass ich mir einfach vorstellen sollte, er sei eine alte Flamme von mir.

Er sagte auch, dass er gelächelt habe, als er die Praline probiert hätte – denn genau so hätte er sich meinen Geschmack vorgestellt: „Bittersüß" eben.

Dann berichtete er aufs Geratewohl darüber, was so in seinem Kopf vorging. Es war ein Brief über fast zwei Seiten, pendelte von melancholisch zu manisch zu wütend zu traurig. Ich konnte jedes einzelne Wort nachvollziehen, obwohl alles stets Andeutungen blieben. Als Geschenk bekam ich diesmal eine Mango.

Sie war köstlich! Sogleich setzte auch ich mich an die Antwort, und beteuerte, dass es mir nur Recht sei, wenn er ein Mann sei.

Dann antwortete ich ihm auf seine anderen Gedanken, beteuerte ihm, dass ich oft genauso fühlte. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so ehrlich zu irgendjemandem gewesen, auch wenn ich selbst nur Andeutungen machte.

Ich wusste, es war wirklich verrückt so etwas zu tun, aber ich hatte wohl zu lange geschwiegen, zu lange an andere gedacht, denn mein Geist forderte jetzt einfach etwas Aufmerksamkeit für meine eigenen Bedürfnisse.

Über vier Monate führten wir diesen Briefkrieg, tauschten Geschenke aus, manchmal in langen endlosen Briefen, manchmal in kurzen Zeilen nur um zu zeigen, dass man an den anderen dachte. Trotz des Tohuwabohus rundherum um mich, war ich noch nie so glücklich, wie in dieser Zeit.

Und es gab ein großes Tohuwabohu. Meine Zeit wurde größtenteils von meinen „Verehrern" bestimmt. Offensichtlich hatte es die vorher schon gegeben, aber durch die Briefe eines gewissen jemands wurde es mir zum ersten Mal bewusst.

Zum Beispiel ließ ich mich jeden Ausflug nach Hogsmeade von Lupin dazu breitschlagen ihn zu begleiten. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich sogar ein wenig dabei amüsierte. Er machte nie den Fehler mich auch nur einmal anzurühren, da er offensichtlich genau wusste, dass ich ihn dann umgehend geavra kedavrat hätte. Und wenn ich ihn davon abbringen konnte mir auf den Hintern zu starren konnte man sogar überraschenderweise ganz angenehme Gespräche mit ihm führen. Und ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber der Werwolf verstand sich in schwarzem Humor.

Desweiteren verbrachte ich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit mit Lucius zusammen (außer den Treffen in denen es um die Anweisungen des dunklen Lords ging natürlich) in der Winkelgasse, um mich mit verschiedenen Zutaten für diverse Zaubertränke einzudecken. Das ein oder andere Butterbier fand dort den Weg in unsere Mägen dicht gefolgt von etwas Whiskey. Wenn nicht gerade das Mal an unseren Unterarmen fürchterlich brannte und Narzissa nicht rumnervte konnte Lucius ein erstaunlich guter Begleiter sein – und meine Gesellschaft schien ihm aufrichtig zu gefallen.

Dann gab es noch einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit unserem lieben Draco. Sobald er mitbekommen hatte, dass ich Potter wieder vermeintlichen Zaubertrankunterricht gab, stand er bei mir auf der Matte und bettelte mich an, ihm auch welchen zu geben. Auch meine Widersprüche, dass er das gar nicht nötig habe nützten da nichts. Besonders, da Potter selbst seine Form vom ersten Tag erstaunlich gut beibehielt.

Außerdem wer war ich, den Wunsch eines so anziehenden jungen Mannes abzuschlagen? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das halb Slytherin ihn gerne mal vernaschen würde, wenn nicht gar halb Hogwarts. Er hat eben einfach zu viel von seinem Vater. Anmutig, schön, fies aber vor allen Dingen ziemlich kompliziert. So verbrachte ich also auch mit Draco zuweilen ebenfalls ganz angenehme Stunden.

Doch das sollte bald zu Ende gehen.

Denn egal wie schön etwas ist, irgendwann sind Briefe allein nicht mehr genug. In mir wuchs immer mehr der Gedanke heran, dass ich diesen anderen Menschen für mich haben wollte, ich wollte allen zeigen, dass mir noch nie jemand so wichtig gewesen war. Und mir war es irgendwann egal geworden, ob es nun ein Schüler wie Draco war, oder ob es Lucius, Lupin oder gar Dumbeldore sein würde.

Ich begann bei allen Hinweise einzustreuen über Inhalte der Briefe. Ich hoffte auf eine Reaktion. Manchmal erhielt ich welche, manchmal nicht. Auf jeden Fall nie genug um herauszufinden wer von ihnen es denn nun war. Also begann ich den direkten Weg zu gehen.

Ich fragte ihn geradeheraus ob es wirklich so dermaßen unwahrscheinlich sei, dass wir je zusammen sein könnten.

Als Antwort erhielt ich den Hinweis, dass einfach zu viel zwischen uns stände, dass noch nicht ausgesprochen worden sei. Doch damit wollte und konnte ich mich nicht mehr zufrieden geben. Also beschloss ich härtere Geschütze aufzufahren: Ich grinste fies bei dem Gedanken, der mir kam:

Mein nächstes Geschenk war sehr ausgefallen. Ich zog morgens mein Kopfkissen ab und verpackte den Bezug mit einer Schleife. In dem Brief schrieb ich nichts außer dem Hinweis, dass ich auf diesem Kopfkissen einen erotischen Traum von ihm gehabt hätte, und dass ich ihn unbedingt daran teilhaben lassen wollte.

Okay, ich gebe es ja zu – ist schon eine seltsame Idee gewesen, aber sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Als ich noch am selben Tag zurückkam, als er den Brief abgeholt hatte, fand ich mein frisch bezogenes Bett total zerwühlt vor, mit wenigen Zeilen auf dem üblichen Pergament:

Lieber Severus

Bei solch ungestümen Vergnügen,

konnt ein Kissen von dir mir nicht genügen!

Deshalb verschafft ich mir Erlösung hier,

und hoffe mein Geschenk gefällt dir.

Jetzt kannst du einschlafen mit meinem Duft,

der im Traum erneut dich ruft!

Ich stand dort einige Minuten wie vom Donner gerührt, bevor ich mich kopfüber auf die Laken sinken ließ und tatsächlich: Es roch ein wenig nach Schweiß, aber auch ein anderer Geruch war da: einer den ich kannte, aber beim besten Willen niemandem zuordnen konnte. Jetzt war es mir klar: ich würde ihm noch am nächsten Tag auflauern.

Natürlich war mir klar, dass ich damit alles aufs Spiel setzte, aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Mit diesem Verlangen in mir konnte ich unmöglich so weiterleben! Ich wollte endlich wissen wer er war, da ich schon längst aufgehört hatte mir vorzugaukeln, es wäre meine alte Flamme. Und ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihn irgendwie überzeugen würde können, dass wir doch eine Chance hatten – es gibt immer eine Chance!

Mein Plan stand fest.

So blieb ich am nächsten Tag einfach in meinem Zimmer, verschmähte das Frühstück und ging erst 10 Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn in die Klasse. Jeden Unterricht schloss ich 10 Minuten eher und begann ihn 10 Minuten später. Die ganze übrige Zeit rührte ich mich nicht vom Fleck und verließ mein Zimmer nicht.

Nach dem Mittagessen war es dann endlich soweit. Ich hatte meinen Blick starr auf Tür und Fenster gerichtet und erschrak nicht schlecht, als meine alte Standuhr mit einem Quietschen zur Seite schwang. So hatte er es also gemacht: Es gab einen Geheimgang zu meinem Zimmer, den ich selbst gar nicht kannte! Neugierig wartete ich darauf dass er einen schritt ins Zimmer machte und ich ihn endlich erkannte, als mir die Spucke wegblieb.

Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf einen roten Pullover, schwarzen Umhang, schwarze zerwuschelte Haare, smaragdgrüne Augen und eine Brille.

„POTTER?"

Derselbe erschrak nicht schlecht als er mich in dem Raum stehen sah. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Von allen möglichen Leuten musste es ausgerechnet Harry Potter sein mit dem ich einen intimen Briefkrieg führte? Manchmal war das Leben einfach nicht fair zu mir!

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Er hat mich gerade geduzt, verdammt! heul Okay, ich musste mich erst einmal setzen. Auch Potter sah so aus, als könnte er eine Sitzgelegenheit brauchen, so leichenblass wie sonst nur ich war. Also sprang ich über meinen eigenen Schatten und machte eine einladende Geste, der er sogar zögerlich nachkam.

Dann schwiegen wir uns erst einmal eine ganze Weile lang gegenseitig an. Was hätten wir auch sagen sollen. Doch irgendwann schaffte er es dann doch das Wort an mich zu richten. Seine grünen Augen funkelten mich dabei vorwurfsvoll an.

„Warum hast du es nicht einfach bei den Briefen lassen können? Warum musstest du alles zerstören?"

Mir fiel zunächst keine passende Antwort ein. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass ich mich mit allem hätte abfinden können, aber DAS… Doch, ich konnte mich damit abfinden, aber eins musste doch noch geklärt werden, so wie ich es mir überlegt hatte.

„Weil ich der Meinung bin dass man alles aus der Welt schaffen kann, wenn man es möchte. Und ich… ich wollte dich wirklich… ich will dich immer noch!"

Jetzt starrte er mich verblüfft an.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich. Deine Briefe haben mich berührt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das noch einmal jemand schaffen würde. Und schon gar nicht, dass ausgerechnet du das schaffen könntest. Trotzdem muss ich dir jetzt eine Frage stellen, die wirklich alles zerbrechen kann. Ich möchte, dass du sie trotzdem ehrlich beantwortest – so ehrlich wie du kannst."

Harry schaute mir prüfend in die Augen, überlegte einen Moment, nickte dann schließlich zustimmend.

„Hast… hast du dich… aus Mitleid… in mich…?"

Ich kam nicht dazu die gestotterte Frage auszusprechen. Schon erbärmlich: Severus Snape saß stotternd vor Harry Potter! Es war zum heulen. Da unterbrach mich Harry aber auch schon mit einem wütenden Ausdruck in den grünen Smaragden:

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich Mitleid mit dir hätte? Klar war es sicher nicht okay, wie mein Vater dich damals behandelt und runtergemacht hat, aber warst du denn wirklich besser als er? Ich konnte nie etwas für das was mein Vater getan hat. Trotzdem hast du deine Wut stets an mir ausgelassen! Glaubst du wirklich, da könnte ich Mitleid mit dir haben? Selbst wenn ich deinen Zorn jetzt irgendwie verstehe?"

Nun, ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber er hatte wohl recht. Trotzdem war das hier alles irgendwie ziemlich paradox!

„Aber warum dann?"

Harry seufzte auf als er bemerkte, dass ich ihm anscheinend glaubte. Dann fügte er wieder etwas ruhiger hinzu.

„Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass ich bewundere, wie du lebst hat mich dazu gebracht dich zu lieben. Als Sirius starb beschuldigte ich dich in Dumbledores Zimmer, dass du das alles Schuld warst.

Aber du warst es nicht Schuld! Als ich bei den Muggeln wieder viel Zeit zum nachdenken hatte wurde mir das klar. Du lebst bloß dein Leben nach deinem eigenen Stil. Trotzig und einsam gegen den Rest der Welt. Und… und ich spürte, dass wir uns da gar nicht so unähnlich sind. Auch du versuchst stets das Richtige zu tun – auch wenn du manchmal genau wie ich einfach nicht über deinen eigenen Schatten springen kannst. Anders kann ich es nicht erklären. Entweder du glaubst mir, oder du lässt es."

Ich antwortete nichts darauf. Ich wusste, dass er eine Antwort von mir hören wollte, aber mir viel einfach nichts Passendes dazu ein. Wir schwiegen uns eine Weile an, bis Potter schließlich seufzend aufstand.

„Der Unterricht beginnt gleich und Ron und Hermine werden schon auf mich warten. Ich denke, damit wäre dann wohl alles gesagt, ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen."

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Standuhr, als ich mich endlich irgendwie zu einer Entscheidung durchrang. Ich sprang auf und schloss meine Arme so fest ich konnte um ihn. Nein, ich würde ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Potter zog dabei überrascht Luft durch die Zähne ein, versteifte sich in meiner Umarmung und schloss die Augen.

„Geh noch nicht! … Bitte… !Gib mir die Chance es wieder gut zu machen."

„Ich will keine Genugtuung, ich will bloß dich. Neben dir aufwachen dürfen, dir zur Seite stehen dürfen und ganz banal auch mal einen Kaffe mit dir zusammen trinken. Und…"

Er brach ab, ohne den Satz zu Ende zu führen. Doch ich wusste, was er von mir verlangte, er hatte es mir schließlich schon einmal geschrieben. Und damals hätte ich darauf kommen müssen, dass nur er es sein konnte der mir schrieb, denn alle anderen hatten dies durchaus schon von mir genießen können.

Ich drehte ihn zu mir um und bat ihn, die Augen zu öffnen.

Ich verzog meinen Mund zu einem Lächeln, und wusste, dass ich es wirklich ernst meinte, dieses Lächeln würde von jetzt an ihm gehören. Als er mich anschaute sah es so aus, als könne er es auf den ersten Moment nicht glauben, besonders nicht, dass ich wohl verstanden hatte, was er gemeint hatte. Dann spürte ich, wie er sich in meinen Armen endlich entspannte, und ich meine Umarmung lockerer lassen konnte. Die Furcht er könne gehen, war verschwunden.

Mein Lächeln wuchs zu einem Grinsen, als ich zwei Schritte zurück machte, und den überraschten Gryffindor damit mit mir zusammen auf mein Bett plumpsen ließ.

„Ieek!" war alles was Potter auf den ersten Moment herausbrachte, dann schaute er mich verblüfft an.

„Was ist, Potter, glaubst du ich lass dich gehen wo du mir doch gestern so ein aphrodisierendes Geschenk gemacht hast? Hast du eigentlich wirklich…?"

Die Tatsache dass der junge Mann dunkelrot anlief und meinem forschenden Blick auswich war mir Antwort genug. Ich grinste noch breiter – offensichtlich hatte ich es wenigstens nicht allein etwas nötig.

„Se… Severus?"

Mein Name aus seinem Mund hörte sich seltsam an, aber auf mir unergründliche Weise gefiel der Klang mir.

„Hm?"

„Müssen wir denn nicht in den Unterricht? Ich meine es fällt auf, wenn wir nicht da sind."

„Und was, wenn mir das gerade ziemlich egal ist?"

„Dann kann ich wohl eh nichts dagegen tun."

Meinte Potter jetzt mit resignierendem Seufzen und grinste breit, als er seine Arme wenn auch etwas zögerlich um mich schlang.

Okay, ich gebs ja zu – das fühlte sich phantastisch an und ich spürte, wie ich bereute eine so enge Robe zu tragen. Dennoch war meine Neugierde stärker als mein körperliches Verlangen, zumindest jetzt noch. Zu viele Fragen waren noch offen geblieben.

„Verrätst du mir jetzt auch endlich, warum du plötzlich so gut in Zaubertränken geworden bist? Das ist mir mehr als unheimlich."

Potters Gesichtsfarbe verblieb bei einem dunklen Rot, aber er antwortete mir ohne zu zögern:

„Ich war das Herumstreiten mit dir satt. Außerdem… habe ich in den Ferien bei meinem Onkel wie schon erwähnt viel Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken. Und na ja, die meiste Zeit habe ich über dich nachgedacht. Ich war sogar so verzweifelt, dass ich versuchte mich mit Schulbüchern abzulenken. Dabei habe ich dann entdeckt, dass Zaubertränke wirklich ganz interessant sind. Ich habe die Kopien von Hermine nach und nach durchgearbeitet, und habe damit eine legale Art und Weise gefunden, an dich zu denken. Immer wenn ich an dich dachte, nahm ich das Zaubertrankbuch in die Hand, um meine Gedanken sozusagen zu legalisieren. Wie du an meinem Brief gesehen haben wirst, hat es aber nicht wirklich was gebracht."

Jetzt lächelte er mich scheu an, und ich muss sagen, dabei sah er einfach zum anbeißen aus. Oh Gott, ich schmiss hier ja wirklich alle meine Vorsätze über ihren eigenen Haufen. Ich fand Potter wirklich süß wie er mich da anschaute. Shit, ich glaube, ich bin verloren.

„Se… Severus?"

„Herrjeh, Potter, ich habe dich eben nicht gestört als du meinen Namen benutzt hast, also warum fürchtest du dich noch immer davor, ihn zu benutzen?"

„Warum benutzt du dann meinen nicht?"

Hm, zugegeben, ein guter Hinweis.

„Ich find Potter schöner."

Jetzt schaute er doch wieder weg, und seine Stimme war brüchig leise.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich mit dem Namen meines Vaters ansprichst. Das fühlt sich nicht richtig an."

Nun, das leuchtete mir ein.

„Na schön, also Harry."

„Echt jetzt?"

in seinen Augen blitzte es, und in mir stieg ein warmes Gefühl hoch.

„Also Harry, was wolltest du mich denn jetzt eben fragen?"

Er schaute schon wieder weg und begann nervös an meiner Robe zu nesteln.

„An… an wen hast du gedacht, als du mir geschrieben hast? Kenn ich ihn? Kannst du mir ein bisschen von ihm erzählen?"

Oh, diese Frage hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich zögerte. Sollte ich ihm das wirklich sagen?

Er spürte mein Zögern und verspannte sich wieder. Er klang traurig und verstimmt, als er sein Gesicht an meiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen. Ist dir bestimmt peinlich. Das macht mir nichts."

Ich hatte ihn selten so gefühlsbetont erlebt. Normalerweise zeigte der Junge, der lebt nur in Extremsituationen seine Gefühle so direkt.

„Nun, es ist mir tatsächlich etwas peinlich. Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, ob du mir glauben wirst, wenn ich es dir sage."

Jetzt riss er erschrocken den Kopf hoch:

„Es wird doch nicht Tom Riddle gewesen sein?"

Einen Augenblick lang war ich völlig verblüfft woher er diesen Namen kannte. Aber andererseits war er schließlich sein erklärter Erzfeind, natürlich wusste er dann wohl solche Dinge. Dann entschloss ich mich aber ihn mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen aufzuklären.

„Nein, SO schlimm ist es jetzt auch wieder nicht. Ich habe ebenso gezögert, weil ich dich nicht traurig machen wollte. Es war dein Patenonkel, Sirius Black!"

Harry hätte mich nicht überraschter anstarren können wenn es tatsächlich der dunkle Lord gewesen wäre.

„Machst du Witze? Ihr habt euch doch ständig bis aufs Messer gereizt!"

„Kennst du das nicht, Harry? Was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Ja, lach ruhig! Ist ja auch zu komisch."

„Nein, ich lache nicht."

Stimmt, er sah sehr ernst aus. So ernst, dass ich erstaunt die Stirn runzelte.

„Das erklärt jetzt wenigstens, warum du ausgerechnet diese Erinnerungen ins Denkarium getan hast. Es waren nur zum Teil die Scherereien, die du mit meinem Vater ertragen musstest. Genauso wehgetan hat bestimmt die Tatsache, dass Sirius dich damals genauso getriezt hat oder nicht einmal irgendetwas dagegen unternahm. Hast du es ihm je gesagt?"

„Wir waren ein halbes Jahr zusammen!"

So schnell wie Harry entsetzt aufsprang konnte ich nicht reagieren. Sein eigener Schwung ließ ihn wie einen nassen Sandsack von meinem Bett purzeln.

„Is' nich' wahr!" ertönte es gestöhnt von unten, während Harry sich genervt den Rücken rieb.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass du mir erzählst mein Vater hätte mal was mit Lucius Malfoy gehabt."

Ich schwieg.

„Severus?"

Ich schwieg eisern.

„Sag, dass du mich nur zum Narren hältst!"

Ich schwieg immer noch.

„Bitte!"

Dann lachte ich los und Harry schaute böse über den Bettrand. Ich reichte ihm meine Hand, zog ihn wieder hoch neben mich und schloss ihn fest in die Arme.

„Tut mir leid, aber DAS musste ich mir erst mal bildlich vorstellen. Das wäre wirklich ein Brüller gewesen."

Zuerst schmollte Harry noch eine Weile, begann dann aber schon ziemlich bald auch zu grinsen. Offenbar fand er die Vorstellung jetzt doch auch ziemlich komisch.

Es gefiel mir sehr, wie entspannt er dalag und begann sachte über seinen Körper zu streichen. Erst als meine Hand über seinen Pullisaum strich, lief er wieder rot an und schenkte mir seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Aber er sah nicht so aus, als wolle er mich daran hindern, als stoppte ich nur kurz, um dann über die zarte Haut am Bauch des Jungen der lebt zu streichen. Ich umkreiste seinen Bauchnabel und wartete sein Reaktion ab.

Es erstaunte mich schon, als ich die Veränderung in seinem Blick entdeckte.

Auch seine Hose war ihm inzwischen zu eng geworden und offensichtlich hatte er bemerkt, dass mir das ebenfalls aufgefallen war. Plötzlich verschwand die Röte in seinem Gesicht, und er legte seine Lippen dicht an mein Ohr, bevor er flüsterte:

„Hältst du mich wirklich für so unschuldig? Ich will dich, also mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, okay? Mach einfach, was du tun willst."

Nun, wahrlich ein Gryffindor. Und zwar einer, der mir so etwas nicht zweimal sagen musste. Ich nickte zustimmend bevor ich meine Hände hob und ihn seiner Brille entledigte. Dann schenkte ich ihm ein aufrichtig dankbares Lächeln, bevor ich ihn ein Stückchen von mir wegschob, um mich über ihn zu beugen.

Endlich gestattete ich mir also seine leicht geöffneten Lippen zu kosten und Himmel, was für ein Kuss. Ich musste zugeben, dass er offensichtlich das Küssen schon geübt hatte. Er war recht gut darin. Bei Gelegenheit würde ich ihn mal danach fragen.

Aber jetzt vertiefte ich erst mal unseren Kuss, erkundete aufgeregt diese feuchte, warme Höhle und verlor mich eine Weile darin.

Schließlich entfernte ich mich wieder ein Stückchen von ihm und begann über sein Gesicht zu streicheln. Offensichtlich war Harry wohl etwas ungeduldiger veranlagt als ich, denn schon eine halbe Minute später spürte ich, wie sich seine Hände an meinem Po festkrallten.

Ich stöhnte überrascht und erregt auf, und vergaß schließlich wirklich alle Vorsicht.

Hektisch begann ich den Jungen auszuziehen und half ihm dabei, auch meine Robe zu öffnen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wünschte ich mir, ich würde nicht so fürchterlich enge und zugeknöpfte Sachen tragen, denn dann könnte man mich schneller von diesen befreien. Trotzdem schaffte Harry es recht zielstrebig mich von diesen zu befreien, wofür ich ihm ziemlich dankbar war.

Ich fragte mich, wie viele Stunden lang er wohl in meinem Unterricht darüber nachgegrübelt hatte, in welcher Reihenfolge sich die Knöpfe wohl am besten öffnen ließen, anstatt über die durchgenommenen Zaubertränke nachzudenken.

Jedenfalls lagen wir beide recht bald ziemlich nackt nebeneinander, und betasteten gegenseitig neugierig unsere Körper. Ich verteilte viele Küsse auf seinem Hals und Nacken, knabberte an seinen Brustwarzen und strich immer wieder neckend über seine Oberschenkelinnenseiten.

Währenddessen beäugte er nicht minder neugierig meinen Körper und strich fürsorglich über jede Narbe, die er finden konnte. Offensichtlich hatte er damit gerechnet, welche zu finden, denn sie schreckten ihn nicht ab. Auch fragte er mich nicht, woher sie waren, war mir aber sicher, dass er es sich denken konnte. Ich fragte mich, wie viele Erinnerungen er wirklich im Denkarium gesehen hatte, bevor ich ihn fand. Jedenfalls küsste und biss auch er mir leicht in den Hals bis er irgendwann grinsend meinte:

„Jetzt trägst du auch mein Zeichen!"

Ich legte meine Finger erschrocken an die Stelle am Hals, an der er soeben noch gesaugt hatte, und bemerkte, dass sie dabei leicht zog. Ich schaute ihn leicht säuerlich und tadelnd an, war ihm aber keineswegs böse.

„Ein simpler Knutschfleck? ich hätte mehr von ihnen erwartet, Mister Potter!"

Daraufhin grinste er noch breiter und setzte seine Erkundungen ebenfalls fort. Irgendwann ergriff er mein Handgelenk und küsste das Zeichen des dunklen Lords über einen klaren, reinen Blick in meine Augen hinweg, das mir von all den Gefühlen schwindlig wurde. Zum ersten Mal seit der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war hatte ich keine Schmerzen im Handgelenk mehr.

Irgendwann dann rutschte ich weiter an Harrys Körper hinab und begann meine Aufmerksamkeit intensiver auf dessen Erregung zu richten. Gott war er verführerisch wie er mir so ergeben dalag. Er war ziemlich verschwitzt, seine Hände jetzt in das silberne Laken unter ihm verkrallt.

Es machte mir einen riesigen Spaß ihn zu verführen, ihn ein bisschen zu necken und hinzuhalten, aber ich wusste, dass es noch nicht alles war. Ich wollte mehr. Und ich wollte es ausgerechnet von Harry Potter.

Also stoppte ich meine Kosungen irgendwann, legte mich wieder neben Harry und nahm dessen Hand in meine. Dann legte ich seine Finger zwischen meine Beine, hinter meine Erregung, die er vor kurzem selbst schon erobert hatte. Sofort blickte er mich verunsichert an, nickte dann aber, als er meinen festen Blick erkannte.

Wenn ich mir keine Sorgen um ihn machen sollte, dann sollte er sich gefälligst auch keine um mich machen. Zumindest nicht hier und jetzt.

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und versuchte mich zu entspannen, als ich Harry sich hinter mir bewegen spürte. Kurz darauf flüsterte er mir leise etwas ins Ohr.

„Hast du was da? Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

Ich drehte mich wieder um und grinste ihn an.

„Es hat Vorteile Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu sein!"

Ich erhob mich schnell von unserem gemeinsamen Lager und suchte kurz in meinem Zutatenschrank. Schließlich kam ich gutgelaunt mit der gesuchten Phiole zurück und drückte sie Harry in die Hand, um mich gleich darauf wieder in meiner ursprünglichen Position einzufinden.

Ich spürte Harry hinter mir eine Weile mit dem Verschluss der Phiole hantieren und grinste breit.

„Man sollte meinen, dass man in deinem Alter eine einfache Muggelkindersicherung aufbekommen müsste. Du musst drücken und dabei drehen!"

Endlich hörte ich das leise Plopp und Harrys mürrisches gemaultes „Danke!".

Einige Minuten später war jedoch alles andere vergessen. Ich spürte Harry tief in mir, als hätte es nie eine Abneigung zwischen uns gegeben. Es fühlte sich so an, als müsste es so sein, und auch Harry, der immer wieder meinen Namen in mein Ohr stöhnte, schien das zu spüren.

Es schien das Entstehen eines neuen Universums zu dauern, bis uns endlich die Erlösung übermannte und wir völlig fertig in den Kissen lagen.

Sobald ich es irgendwie schaffte drehte ich mich zu Harry um und zog ihn in einen weiteren tiefen Kuss. Dann spürte ich, wie er sich in meine Halsbeuge kuschelte und leise murmelte

„Wenn Hermine das hier herausbekommt, bin ich Hackfleisch!", bevor er ungestört von meinem schallenden Gelächter selig einschlief.

Ich lag noch eine Weile länger wach, und dachte darüber nach, was alles in dieser kurzen Zeit geschehen war, bis auch mir irgendwann die Augen zufielen. Doch davor flüsterte auch ich ein paar letzte Worte:

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Harry Potter, wer hätte das gedacht!"

Endless End

To Luna:

Ja ich weiß, es ist NATÜRLICH eine Snape x Harry geworden. Hast du mir wirklich geglaubt, es könnte was anderes werden? ungläubig guck Durch die blöde Onkel Geschichte mit Draco wollte ich den einfach nicht noch einmal benutzen, außerdem wollte ich unbedingt eine Konsequenz aus dem Okklumentikunterricht beschreiben.

Und ich glaube, dass wenn ein Lehrer mit einem Verhältnis zu einem Schüler durchkommt, dann wohl am ehesten derjenige, der was mit Harry Potter hat, oder? grins

Also nicht böse sein, ich wollte es dir am Sonntag bloß einfach noch nicht vorweg nehmen, damit du mir im Nachhinein sagen kannst, ob und wann man es denn vermutet, weil ich es wirklich bis zum Schluss rauszögern wollte, wer es denn nun war.

Ich hoffe, sie hat dir gefallen, freue mich auf Dezember und denk an dich

Deine Djap


End file.
